Apprendre à aimer
by mevanoui
Summary: Rogue souffre énormément de sa solitude. Son salut pourrait-il venir de ce garçon qui réapparait après avoir mystérieusement disparu pendant plusieurs années?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde. Bon alors, voilà, je tiens à m'excuser pour ceux qui lisait « apprendre à aimer » mais je l'ai supprimé suite à certaines critiques plutôt constructives, afin de la refaire totalement. J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira davantage et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling possède tout sauf l'histoire

Résumé : Rogue est dépressif, son salut pourrait-il venir de ce jeune garçon qui réapparait après avoir disparu pendant plusieurs années ?

Chapitre 1

Les vacances de Noel étaient une véritable épreuve pour le professeur Rogue. Il avait préféré retourner dans sa petite maison dans l'Impasse du Tisseur cette année, mais à peine avait-il franchi le pas de la porte, qu'il regrettait sa décision d'avoir quitté Poudlard. Certes les vacances ne duraient que deux semaines mais quand on avait ni femme, ni enfants, ni amis, qu'on se retrouvait seul avec soi-même, ça devenait vite un enfer.

Assis sur son fauteuil, un verre de whisky dans la main, le professeur de potion ruminait. Il avait repassé dans sa tête tous les moments de sa vie, se demandant ou et quand tout avait basculé. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait remonter dans sa mémoire, il avait toujours été seul. Son père avait quitté la maison familiale avant sa naissance, sa mère, qui avait sombré dans l'alcoolisme, était devenue possessive et l'avait empêché d'avoir des amis durant toute son enfance. Il avait tellement prié pour qu'on vienne le libérer de sa prison, qu'il avait eu du mal à croire qu'il partirait pour Poudlard. Pour lui, c'était l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ et de combler la solitude qu'il avait toujours ressentie. Mais le destin semblait être contre lui. En effet, le chapeau magique décidait de l'envoyer dans la même maison que ceux qui s'étaient moqué de lui un peu plus tôt dans le train. Serpentard n'ayant pas très bonne réputation, il était rejeté par les autres élèves et était même devenu la cible favorite d'un groupe de gryffondor nommé les maraudeurs, qui passaient leur temps à l'humilier devant toute l'école. Peut-être était ce du à ses bonnes notes, son statut de serpentard, ses cheveux gras, il ne savait pas. Mais ce dont, il était sûr, c'est qu'il les avait hait de toutes ses forces et qu'aujourd'hui encore, il gardait cette rancœur au fond de lui. Il y avait bien eu cette Lily Evans, avec qui il avait sympathisé, mais avec les années, elle s'était éloignée de lui au profit d'un de ses tortionnaires.

Alors quand Voldemort était venu le trouver, il avait vu sa chance d'enfin appartenir à un groupe, de ne plus être torturé par cette solitude. Certes, il ne partageait pas les convictions du seigneur des ténèbres mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti important, accepté et ça le rendait heureux. Il déchanta bien vite en voyant jusqu'ou pouvait aller le mage noir, et il avait été trouvé Dumbeldore afin de lui offrir ses services. Il avait espionné et contribué, indirectement, à la fin de la guerre mais ça, personne ne le savait, on ne parlait que du garçon qui avait résisté au sortilège de la mort et détruit le sorcier le plus puissant par la même occasion. Rogue avait alors hais cet enfant, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il aurait tout ce que lui n'avait pas eu : de l'attention, de l'amour, de l'admiration.

A la fin du premier conflit, le directeur de Poudlard lui avait proposé un poste d'enseignant, qu'il avait immédiatement accepté mais encore une fois, on l'avait rejeté. Les parents d'élèves s'étaient opposés à sa nomination, son statut d'ancien mangemort jouant pour beaucoup, mais Dumbeldore avait pris position en sa faveur et tout le monde s'était rangé de son avis. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Severus lui en avait été profondément reconnaissant.

Mais le professeur de potion en avait conscience, après toutes ses années de solitude, il était devenu méfiant, froid et renfermé. La peur d'être jugé était si forte qu'il s'était forgé une carapace que personne, pas même son filleul, Drago Malefoy, ne pouvait transpercer et il en était malheureux parce que plus les années passaient et plus il se disait qu'il finirait seul.

Une larme coulait le long de sa joue alors qu'il se servait un nouveau verre de whisky.

« Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de quitter Poudlard ? » se demandait-il. Il imaginait les élèves, rire en mangeant tous les gâteaux préparés par les elfes de maison, faisant des batailles de boules de neige dans le parc de l'école, s'émerveillant devant les décorations du professeur Flitwick, trépignant d'impatience devant les cadeaux ou simplement savourant la vie avec leur famille. Alors ce fut naturellement qu'il leur donna une tonne de devoirs. Ainsi de cette façon, il était certain qu'on penserait à lui, certes en mal, mais au moins, on ne l'oublierait pas et c'était ça le plus important.

Il fixait le mur gris et terne qu'il avait en face de lui, se demandant encore combien de temps sa vie allait encore durer. C'est à cet instant que la petite voix qu'il avait dans la tête lui avait suggéré de mettre fin à ses jours. Il n'avait rien, ni personne, à qui manquerait-il ? Aux élèves ? Certainement pas. A Dumbeldore ? Il trouverait un autre professeur. Combien de temps mettraient-ils avant de se rendre compte de sa mort ? Parlerait-on de lui ? Oui évidemment pendant quelques temps mais on finirait par l'oublier, parce qu'on oublie toujours les choses insignifiantes, et c'est ainsi qu'il se voyait.

Il avalait un nouveau verre de whisky, tenant contre lui sa baguette, prêt à se jeter le sort de la mort quand on frappa à sa porte. D'abord surpris, il n'avait pas réagit mais les coups se faisaient plus forts mais aussi plus espacés.

« Qui peut bien venir ici à cette heure là ? » s'interrogeait Rogue avant d 'aller ouvrir la porte. Son regard était attiré par la frêle silhouette d'un jeune garçon, visiblement apeuré.

- S'il vous plait, aidez moi, ils veulent me tuer ! le suppliait-il les yeux pleins de larmes avant de s'évanouir.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Est-il mieux que la première version ? Bien sûr, si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous ne pouvez pas faire le comparatif mais donnez moi quand même vos avis (les reviews anonymes sont acceptées). A bientôt

Mév'


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour ce deuxième chapitre mais j'ai eu un petit souci à savoir que j'avais perdu ma clé USB ou il y avait toute cette fiction, et j'avais vraiment trop la flemme de la réécrire. Mais maintenant que j'ai tout récupéré, je vais pouvoir poster la suite assez régulièrement.

**Résumé:** Rogue souffre énormément de sa solitude. Son salut pourrait-il venir de ce garçon qui réapparaît après avoir mystérieusement disparut pendant plusieurs années?

**Disclaimer**: Tous les lieux et personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling que je remercie pour les avoir inventé.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2**

Rogue emmena le garçon jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa sur son lit. A en juger par ses lèvres et ses ongles bleuis, il devait être en état d'hypothermie. Le maître des potions savait qu'il fallait à tout prix le réchauffer, s'il voulait le sauver. D'un coup de baguette magique, il alluma un feu dans la cheminée, avant de se diriger vers la vieille armoire et d'en sortir deux grosses couvertures. Il devait enlever ses vêtements complètements trempés par la neige. Après avoir soigneusement retiré son t-shirt, il constata avec effroi qu'en plus d'être très maigre, il avait des bleus, des traces de coupures et de brulures sur son torse. D'après certaines cicatrices, Rogue en déduisit qu'il devait être maltraité depuis des années. En enlevant son pantalon, il vit que ses jambes n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. _«Merlin, qu'est ce qui a pu lui arriver?_» se demandait le professeur en recouvrant le garçon, toujours inconscient, de couvertures.

Avec un mouchoir et une bassine d'eau qu'il avait fait apparaître, il nettoya le sang séché qui recouvrait ses mains et son visage et entreprit de détailler le garçon. A première vue, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix sept ans. Il avait les joues creusées, de larges cernes en dessous des yeux, le teint très pâle, des taches de rousseurs à peine visibles et des cheveux en bataille. Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, Rogue trouva son visage extrêmement familier mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de lui. L'avait-il croisé lors d'un de ses séjours au QG de Voldemort? Vu son état, il était tout à fait possible qu'il ait été prisonnier, mais si tel était le cas, il aurait du être libéré à la fin de la guerre, il y a plus de six mois. Peut-être l'avait-il eu comme élève? Impossible aussi, vu son âge, il devrait probablement être en sixième ou septième année, hors tous ses élèves étaient à Poudlard. Tous? Un doute commença à s'emparer de lui.

«_Ce n'est pas possible, ce ne peut pas être lui_» pensait-il. Pourtant les faits étaient là. L'âge, le physique, cette sensation de déjà vu et cette vague ressemblance qu'il commençait à distinguer. Il était interrompu dans ses divagations par les cris du jeune homme, qui venait tout juste de se réveiller et qui se débattait furieusement dans ses couvertures. Rogue l'attrapa et le maintenu fermement. La terreur qu'il vit dans ses yeux le dérouta fortement.

- Je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas! criait-il en larmes

Le professeur relâcha son étreinte.

- Je ne vais pas vous faire du mal alors calmez vous!

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait pu lui dire car le jeune garçon était de nouveau inconscient. «_Pauvre gosse_» se surprit-il à penser. Il se leva et décida à préparer quelque chose à manger. «_Maigre comme il est, il doit sûrement mourir de faim»_. Il était affairé à cuisiner depuis une demi heure lorsqu'il aperçu le jeune homme sur le pas de la porte, emmitouflé dans une couverture.

- Je n'avais pas mes vêtements!

- Je vous les ai pris pour les mettre à sécher, ils étaient complètement trempés par la neige!

- Vous êtes gentil!

Rogue n'osait plus bouger. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ce genre de chose, qu'il recevait un compliment sur sa personne et non sur la qualité de son travail. Il se sentait…gêné.

- Je vais vous prêter des vêtements, ils seront certes trop grands pour vous, mais ce sera certainement mieux que cette couette!

Il se dirigea vers sa malle qui trônait dans l'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et prit quelques affaires. Le jeune homme, terrorisé par ce qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur de la valise, reculât et poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se heurta au mur. Rogue se retourna.

- Non, pitié! l'implora le jeune garçon

- Tenez! dit-il en lui tendant une chemise et un pantalon, allez vous changer!

Voyant que le garçon ne bougeait pas, le professeur perdit patience et haussa la voix. Quand, il vit le jeune homme sursauter, il regretta immédiatement son attitude. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire peur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse penser qu'il était méchant comme l'avait été son ou ses tortionnaires.

- Venez, disait-il d'une voix finalement plus douce, je ne vous ferais pas de mal. C'est promis

Le garçon suivit timidement le professeur dans la chambre.

- Allez mettez ça!

Il prit les vêtements et resta un instant à fixer Rogue, qui soupira d'exaspération. Il s'approcha de lui, puis remarqua qu'il tremblait comme une feuille et qu'il essayait de recouvrir de couette chaque partie de son corps. Le maître des potions comprit alors qu'il ne voulait pas se changer devant lui et quitta la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon sortit. Comme il l'avait pensé, les vêtements étaient bien trop grands pour lui et le noir soulignait davantage son extrême pâleur.

- Voilà qui est mieux, tentait-il de sourire, si nous passions à table, je suis sûr que vous devez mourir de faim.

- J'ai...j'ai le droit de manger? demandait-il visiblement surpris

- Bien entendu, quelle question!

Rogue avait bien entamé son repas quand il remarqua que le jeune homme semblait attendre sa permission.

- Mangez avant que ce soit froid!

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il fourra toute la nourriture qu'il put dans sa bouche.

- Doucement, doucement! disait le maître des potions en posant sa main sur son bras.

Le garçon sursauta, puis regarda Rogue, visiblement apeuré. «_Merlin, il ne supporte même pas que je le touche_» songeait l'homme en noir.

- Faites doucement ou vous risquez de vous étouffer, se justifiait-il en retirant sa main

- D'accord!

- Et la politesse exige que vous utilisiez ceci, disait-il en désignant ses couverts

- Pardonnez moi!

Il prit sa fourchette et son couteau et recommença à manger plus lentement.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas manger?

- Trois jours!

- Ce qui explique cela!

Rogue réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'interroger son jeune invité sur son identité car bien qu'il en avait une vague idée, il voulait en être bien sûr.

- Quel est votre nom?

Il s'était dit que finalement la manière directe serait la plus efficace.

- Mon nom?

- Oui!

- Je n'en ai pas!

- Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, tout le monde à un nom!

- Tout le monde mais pas moi! On me l'a interdit !

- Et bien, moi je le connais votre nom! Vous ne me reconnaissez pas, n'est ce pas?

- Je…..

- Je pensais vous avoir marqué un tout petit peu lors de votre passage à Poudlard, aussi bref fut-il

- Je suis désolé!

- Faites un petit effort, j'enseigne les potions!

- Professeur…Rogue, c'est ça?

- Oui, c'est ça!

- Merlin, je suis si soulagé, je me sens tellement…..

- Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Rogue lorsqu'il vit le garçon lâcher sa fourchette brusquement

Il se leva et rattrapa de justesse le jeune garçon qui venait de perdre de nouveau connaissance. Il posa sa main sur son front et constata qu'il avait beaucoup de fièvre.

- Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de me faire Weasley?

Voilà pour ce chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plait. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre, ou peut-être dans quelques jours, si vous êtes sages. A très vite.  
Mév'


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde me revoilà de nouveau pour le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Résumé :** Rogue souffre de sa solitude. Son salut pourrait-il venir de ce garçon qui réapparait après avoir disparu pendant des années ?

**Disclaimer** : vous le connaissez à force

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3**

**Flash Back.**

C'était le mois de février. Rogue et l'ensemble des professeurs étaient réunis dans le bureau du directeur.

- Que se passe t'il Dumbeldore ? demandait Mme Pomfresh visiblement inquiète, il y a encore un problème avec la chambre des secrets ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas le sujet de cette réunion ! J'ai reçu ce matin une missive du ministère m'annonçant l'abandon des recherches concernant Ronald Weasley !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, ils n'en ont pas le droit ! s'indignait le professeur Mac Gonagall

- Ca fait plus de deux mois qu'il a disparu, et malgré un imposant dispositif de recherche, il n'y a aucune trace de lui nulle part. La personne qui le détient…

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il a été kidnappé ? l'interrompait le professeur Chourave

- Un enfant ne disparaît pas comme ça, quoi qu'il en soit, si quelqu'un le retient prisonnier, il doit tout faire pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas, il n'est peut-être même plus en Angleterre à l'heure qu'il est !

- Merlin, quelle tragédie, qui sait ce qu'il est en train de vivre à l'heure qu'il est !

- Raison de plus pour ne pas abandonner les recherches ! disait Mac Gonagall hors d'elle même

- C'est vraiment dommage que je sois occupé avec cette affaire de Chambre des Secrets, sinon, je serais immédiatement parti à sa recherche et je l'aurais retrouvé, foi de Lockart !

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'aimait pas ce prétentieux et il se demandait constamment comment Dumbeldore avait pu donné un poste de professeur à un homme aussi incapable. Ce n'était tout de même pas son sourire ravageur ?

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais vous demander de vous montrer indulgent envers nos élèves pendant quelques temps, et plus particulièrement avec les gryffondors, perdre quelqu'un de sa maison peut-être parfois très traumatisant !

- Vous avez raison ! approuvait Hagrid

- D'abord la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, ensuite les pétrifications et la disparition du petit Weasley. Que va t'il encore se passer ?

- Un peu de courage, Minerva, tout finira par s'arranger. C'est parfois en plongeant dans les ténèbres, qu'on trouve la lumière, disait le directeur en tentant de rassurer la vieille femme.

**Fin du flash Back**

Cinq ans avait passé depuis cette fameuse réunion et Rogue avait bien du mal à croire qu'il se tenait à son chevet à ce moment précis. « _Peut-être que si nous avions cherché un peu plus, peut-être que si nous n'avions pas abandonné aussi vite, nous l'aurions retrouvé et nous lui aurions évité une partie de l'enfer qu'il a du vivre_ » se disait-il en passant un linge humide sur le front du jeune garçon, toujours inconscient. On frappa à la porte et le maître des potions abandonna à contre cœur son invité pour répondre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit qu'un homme plutôt grand, d'environs la quarantaine se tenait devant lui. Il était brun avec des yeux d'un bleu profond. Il portait une blouse blanche sur laquelle Rogue pouvait reconnaître les insignes de Saint Mangouste.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! disait le maître des potions d'un ton froid et sec

- Je suis navré, j'avais d'autre patient à voir. Je suis le docteur Thomas, vous ne vous sentez pas bien à ce que j'ai cru comprendre !

- Ce n'est pas moi, j'ai envoyé un hibou pour le jeune garçon qui est dans ma chambre, je sais qu'on ne meurt pas d'un coup de froid mais étant donné son état, j'ai quand même préféré faire appel à vous !

- Je comprend, puis je voir le patient ?

Rogue le conduisit jusqu'à la pièce ou reposait le jeune homme et les laissa le temps que le médicomage examine le rouquin. Il ressortit une demi heure, la mine grave, ce qui inquiéta le maître des potions. Il était certain qu'il allait apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. « _Merlin, ne me dites pas qu'il est mort »._

- Comment va t'il ? demandait-il d'une voix tremblante

- Il dort !

Rogue se détendit un peu et invita l'homme à s'asseoir.

- C'est une simple grippe, reprit le docteur, étant donné qu'il est très faible, il va falloir le surveillé constamment

- Il doit être hospitalisé ?

- Ce serait le mieux mais le déplacer pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour lui, il pourrait tomber dans le coma ou mourir. Il va devoir rester chez vous, si ça ne vous pose pas de problème !

« _Mince, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de quelqu'un qui dépend de moi. Je n'arriverais jamais en m'en occuper. Et puis, il n'est pas à moi, c'est un Weasley, il doit retourner dans sa famille. Je ne peux pas m'attacher à lui, je ne peux pas….Mais, je ne peux pas le laisser, il est la réponse à ma prière, il est là pour me sauver. »_

- Ca ne vous pose pas de problème ? répéta le médicomage

- Non, aucun !

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Pas vraiment, mais si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il reste en vie !

- Il y a justement deux, trois petites choses dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous à son sujet !

- Je vous écoute !

- J'ai pratiqué les examens d'usage et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que ce garçon avait été sérieusement maltraité !

- Je l'ai vu aussi ! répondit cyniquement le maître des potions.

- Les bleus, les coupures se résorberont d'eux même dans quelques jours. J'ai pu soigné les brulures, et j'ai également ressoudé les os qui étaient fissurés !

- Fissurés, dites vous ?

- Provoqué par la malnutrition et sans nul doute par des coups très violents !

« _Pauvre gosse_ » pensait Rogue.

- Pour ce qui est de son état de dénutrition, il faudra plus de temps. La taille de son estomac n'est pas celle d'un garçon de son âge qui aurait vécut dans de bonnes conditions, il ne faut pas vous étonner s'il ne mange que très peu. Le forcer pour qu'il prenne du poids serait dangereux pour sa santé, il vaux mieux le laisser aux quantités auxquelles il a été habitué et les augmenter progressivement.

- Je vois !

- De plus, il souffre de carences alimentaires importantes auxquelles il faut remédier immédiatement si on veut éviter qu'il ne soit atteint de maladie grave. Je vous apporterais une liste des aliments à privilégier demain

- Très bien !

- Il y a autre chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez, il présente des bleus au niveau des reins et des cuisses, j'ai donc pratiqué un sortilège de révélation des sévices cachés, sort qui a malheureusement confirmé ce que je pensais !

« _Serait-il possible….Non, c'est un gosse. Enfin ça expliquerait certaines choses….C'est un gosse »_

- De quoi parlez vous ? demanda le maître des potions d'une voix peu assurée

- Il a de toute évidence subit des violences sexuelles !

- Ce gamin a à peine dix sept ans, il faudrait être un monstre pour violer un enfant !

- Malheureusement certains ne s'arrêtent pas à ce genre de considération, j'ai vu au cours de ma carrière des victimes beaucoup plus jeunes que lui, et il est tout à fait possible que lui aussi ait subit ce genre de sévices depuis des années, mais ça lui seul nous le dira, si toute fois il parle !

- …..

- Je vais devoir faire un rapport au ministère et il sera interrogé par le mangemagot lorsqu'il ira mieux. Est ce qu'il vous aurait dit son nom ou son prénom ?

- Il n'en a pas eu besoin !

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Il s'agit du jeune fils Weasley !

- Celui qui a disparut il y a quoi ? Cinq, six ans ?

- Lui même !

- Quel beau cadeau de Noel !

- Enfin, vous avez vu dans quel état il est ?

- Mais au moins, il est en vie, et il sera près d'eux désormais, c'est tout ce qui compte !

- Vous avez raison, je comptais écrire aux parents demain matin pour les informer de la situation.

- Je comprends, ils voudront sûrement venir le voir, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je sois là lorsqu'il faudra leur annoncer la vérité.

- Effectivement !

- Je repasserais dans la matinée. Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai encore d'autre patient à voir, s'il y a le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à me contacter !

Rogue le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Vous êtes un homme bien, disait le médicomage, beaucoup dans ce quartier l'aurait laissé mourir dehors !

Après lui avoir sourit une dernière fois, l'homme transplana et le maître des potions retourna au chevet du jeune rouquin. Rogue passa une fois de plus le linge humide sur son front.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, M Weasley, tout va bien aller maintenant, plus personne ne vous fera de mal !

« _Merlin, que suis-je bête. Comment ai-je pu vouloir me suicider alors que certaines personnes, qui souffrent beaucoup plus que moi, se battent pour rester en vie ? Suis-je si égoïste ? _»

Voilà pour le chapitre 3. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogue mais cela me semblait nécessaire. Qu'a vécut Ron ? Comment se passeront les retrouvailles avec ses parents ? Avec Harry et Hermione ? Vous le saurez en lisant les prochains chapitres. La suite le week end prochain. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop long à attendre. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Je rappelle que les reviews anonymes sont acceptées, mais si vous souhaitez que je vous réponde, laissez moi vos mails. A très vite.

Mév'


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde, me voici de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tarder à le poster cette fois ci, mais je suis surchargée de boulot en ce moment, mais bon, on est pas là pour parler de ma vie, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Chapitre 4**

_La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, il n'y voyait rien mais ses autres sens en alertes avaient pris le relais. Il essaya de bouger, en vain, il était solidement attaché et plus il se débattait pour se libérer, plus les liens se resserraient autour de ses poignets, lui coupant presque la circulation du sang. La magie, il l'avait aimé et admiré durant son enfance, mais maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle représentait réellement, il l'a trouvé redoutable, effrayante et surtout beaucoup plus douloureuse. Il sursauta brusquement, il avait senti quelque chose frôler sa cheville et il espéra qu'il s'agisse d'une souris, plutôt que d'un rat. Les larmes s'emparèrent de lui contre son gré. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pleuré, qu'il s'était résigné à vivre cet enfer dont personne ne viendrait l'en libérer, pas même ses parents, ni ses grands frères ou même son meilleur ami, le si célèbre Harry Potter. Souvent, il se demandait s'ils pensaient toujours à lui, s'ils le cherchaient encore et parfois quand il était seul et sur le point de craquer, il aimait à imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si on ne l'avait pas emmené. Tout lui manquait, le Terrier, les Canons de Chudley, les blagues pas toujours très drôles de ses frères, les chocogrenouilles, même cet horrible prétentieux de Drago Malefoy et ses réflexions blessantes._

_La porte s'ouvrit et quatre hommes pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce. Deux d'entre eux le saisirent tandis que les deux autres le bâillonnèrent et lui bandèrent les yeux. Le jeune homme, attaché se débattit mais leurs étreintes étaient si fortes que ses bras s'engourdirent. Après avoir monté des escaliers, traversé ce qui semblait être un long couloir, ils entrèrent dans une salle et ils le forcèrent à s'agenouiller sur un sol dur et froid. Une odeur de brulée envahit ses narines et lui donna des nausées. On lui enleva son bâillon et le bandeau qui obstruait sa vue. Le cœur palpitant, il regarda tout autour de lui, la pièce était richement décorée, les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries dont les broderies représentaient différentes épopées grecques. Les meubles, richement sculptés, étaient fait avec un bois noble. Jamais de sa courte vie, il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Il était plutôt habitué à la précarité et aux endroits insalubres. Il tourna la tête vers la cheminée et retint un cri d'horreur. Des corps, atrocement mutilés baignant dans une mare de sang impressionnante, gisaient et une tête tournait sur une broche. Ron recula et hurla lorsqu'il vit les cadavres se lever, perdant des morceaux de chairs au passage, et s'approcher en lui répétant comme un mantra « tu es un chien, tu es un chien, tu es un chien ». Il ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles, il ne voulait plus les voir, ni les entendre. Il criât encore plus fort quand il sentit leurs mains le caresser. _

- Non, lâchez moi, lâchez moi !

Rogue secoua le jeune garçon, mais celui ci se débattit tellement qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Il se releva et le maintenu fermement. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et hurla de plus belle.

- Pitié, lâchez moi !

Le garçon s'évanoui de nouveau. Le maitre des potions soupira, c'était le troisième cauchemar qu'il faisait en à peine quelques heures. Il lui administra de la potion et se dirigea à la cuisine pour se préparer du café. Il laissa la porte au cas ou Ron aurait besoin de lui et s'installa à table après avoir pris un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Il allait écrire aux Weasley. Mais que devait-il leur dire ? Il ne se voyait vraiment pas leur parler de ce qu'il avait appris la veille, il valait mieux qu'ils l'entendent de vive voix. Il dut recommencer plusieurs fois sa lettre avant de trouver une formulation qu'il estima correcte. Il se leva et envoya le message.

Dans une petite maison au milieu de la campagne, tout le monde était profondément endormi. Seule une femme s'affairait en cuisine à préparer le petit déjeuner. Dans quelques jours, ils fêteraient Noel, et bien qu'elle avait toujours adoré cette fête, son âme n'y était plus depuis des années. Son fils, son plus jeune fils avait mystérieusement disparu ce soir là et personne n'avait jamais pu le retrouver. Tous les ans, elle priait pour son retour mais à chaque fois lorsqu'elle constatait qu'il n'était pas là, son cœur se brisait un peu plus. Bien sûr, elle avait d'autres enfants qu'elle aimait profondément et c'était pour eux qu'elle ne s'était pas effondrée.

Un hibou se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et donna des coups de bec dans la vitre. Machinalement, elle se dirigea vers lui et prit l'enveloppe qu'il apportait. Elle l'ouvrit et hurla soudainement. Son cri était tel qu'il avait réveillé toute la maison. Ils étaient tous descendus, baguette à la main, à la recherche du moindre danger.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, ma chérie ?

Encore tremblante, elle tendit le morceau de parchemin à son mari. Celui ci ne put retenir ses larmes et regarda l'horloge familiale. L'aiguille de Ronald indiquait qu'il était maintenant en sécurité.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandait Bill

- Ils l'ont retrouvé, ils ont retrouvé Ronald !

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? Ou ?

- Il est chez Rogue pour l'instant, il nous demande de venir rapidement !

- Les enfants, il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez ici et que vous rangiez la maison, c'est un tel chantier, je n'ai pas envie qu'il voit ça !

- Non, on veut venir!

- Ginie, n'insiste pas ma chérie! Tu le verras quand nous rentrerons!

- Ton père a raison, nous ne serons pas long!

On toqua à la porte. Rogue se leva et alla répondre.

- Docteur Thomas, vous ne portez pas votre blouse aujourd'hui ? disait-il en faisant entrer l'homme

- C'est mon jour de congé !

- J'espère que ça ne dérange pas votre femme que vous soyez venu ?

- Oh, je ne suis pas marié, je vis seul à vrai dire.

Le cœur de Rogue, pour une raison qu'il ignora, se mit à battre la chamade.

- La vie de médicomage n'est pas facile vous savez, beaucoup d'heures de boulot, des horaires pas toujours évidents, c'est plutôt dur de rencontrer quelqu'un. Comment va notre jeune malade ?

- Mal, la fièvre n'a pas baissé et il est prit de cauchemar !

- Mmmh, je devrais surement lui prescrire une potion sans rêve, ça l'aidera surement à se reposer davantage ! Je peux…..

- Oui, oui, allez y, je ne vous accompagne pas, vous savez ou ça se trouve !

L'homme se dirigea vers la pièce et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir soigneusement examiné le malade. Il rejoignit Rogue dans la cuisine.

- Comment va t'il ?

- Il n'y a pas de véritable changement par rapport à hier soir, mais j'ai bon espoir, ce gosse est un battant, ça se voit !

- J'ai contacté ses parents ce matin !

- C'est une bonne chose !

- Je suppose qu'ils ne vont plus tarder à arriver !

- Bien !

Un malaise s'installa entre les deux hommes. Tous deux redoutaient le moment ou il faudrait annoncer au Weasley ce que leur plus jeune fils avait subit. On frappa à la porte.

- Ce doit être eux !

Voilà, un chapitre un petit peu court. J'attends votre avis. A bientôt. Mévanoui


	5. Chapter 5

Salut. Voici le chapitre 5 de cette fiction. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Merci à ceux qui ont reviewer.

**Disclaimer **: blabla…J.…les personnages, les lieux…a elle…pas à moi…blabla

**Résumé **: Rogue souffre de sa solitude. Son salut pourrait-il venir de ce garçon qui réapparait après avoir mystérieusement disparu pendant plusieurs années ?

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 5**

Rogue inspira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. Molly et Arthur entrèrent dans la petite maison sans même en attendre la permission, regardant partout dans l'espoir de voir leur enfant.

- Ou est mon fils ? demandait Molly

- Il est endormi, mieux vaut ne pas le déranger pour l'instant !

- Docteur Thomas ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- C'est moi qui m'occupe du cas de votre fils.

- Est ce qu'on peut le voir ?

- Peut-être plus tard, il faut que nous parlions d'abord, allons nous asseoir !

Le couple, incertain, obéit et tous prirent place autour de la petite table.

- Je suppose qu'un tas de questions vous bouscule à cet instant !

- Effectivement, comment l'avez vous retrouvé ?

- C'est lui qui m'a trouvé en fait, intervenait le maitre des potions, il a frappé à ma porte me demandant de l'aider !

- J'ignorais qu'il savait ou vous habitiez !

- A mon avis, continuait le professeur, il ne le savait pas. Il a du frapper à toutes les portes des maisons du quartier dans l'espoir qu'on lui ouvre !

- Et vous l'avez fait, je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez, disait-elle en lui prenant la main

Rogue, peu habitué aux contacts humains, se dégagea et reprit son récit.

- Cette nuit, il a eu une grosse poussée de fièvre, et comme je n'avais pas de potion à ma disposition, j'ai préféré faire appel à un médicomage. Vu son état, toutes précautions étaient bonnes à prendre !

- Son état ? demanda Arthur un peu étonné

- Votre fils est très faible physiquement, il souffre d'une sévère malnutrition et de carences alimentaires importantes, il faudra du temps avant qu'il n'atteigne le poids normal d'un garçon de son âge, disait le docteur, j'ai déjà donné au professeur Rogue toutes les directives nécessaires pour, je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de vous les expliquer !

- Très bien !

- Il a également était maltraité, les bleus, les brûlures et les coupures devraient disparaître d'eux même, j'ai également ressoudé ses os

- Pardon ? Ressoudé dites vous ? l'interrompait l'homme

- Oui, beaucoup de ses os étaient fissurés, principalement ceux de ses bras, mais il n'en gardera aucunes séquelles, rassurez vous. C'est en parti du à la malnutrition, et à la force des coups qu'il a du recevoir, comme je l'expliquais à M Rogue

- Merlin ! sanglotait la femme

- Il y a autre chose dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, ce n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder mais il faut absolument que vous soyez au courant

- Vous m'inquiétez, docteur !

- J'ai pratiqué le sortilège de révélation des sévices cachés, et il s'avère que la, ou les personnes, qui détenait votre fils a abusé de lui sexuellement !

- Quoi ? demandait le femme visiblement choquée, non, c'est impossible, mon bébé est encore innocent !

- Je suis désolé, Madame !

- Il y a forcement une erreur ! disait le mari

- J'ai bien peur que non. C'est un sort extrêmement sûr !

- Je n'y crois pas un seul instant !

- Ecoutez, intervenait le médicomage, je sais que c'est dur, mais ce n'est pas en le niant que vous pourrez aider votre fils

Ils entendirent des gémissements, provenant de la chambre. Il était vraisemblablement en train de faire un nouveau cauchemar.

- C'est lui ? demandait Molly d'une voix étranglée

Rogue hocha la tête en signe de réponse. La femme se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce ou reposait son fils. Elle était suivit de près par Arthur et le docteur Thomas. Seul le professeur était resté en retrait dans la cuisine. « _C'est sa famille, après tout, je n'y ai pas ma place_ » se disait-il. Le couple avait vraiment du mal à reconnaître leur enfant. Quand il avait disparu, il était jeune et en bonne santé, le garçon, qu'ils voyaient aujourd'hui était tellement maigre, tellement pâle, tellement différent.

- Lâchez moi, implorait-il, lâchez moi !

Molly se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, mais l'émotion était trop forte et les sanglots s'emparèrent d'elle. Elle s'approcha lentement de son fils, tandis que le docteur Thomas expliquait au père du jeune garçon, qu'il était trop faible pour être transporté pour l'instant et qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste ici le temps qu'il se remette complètement.

- Mon petit bébé, calme toi !

Elle l'attrapa par les poignets avec douceur et commença à murmurer une chanson, qui sembla le calmer un peu. Elle le sera contre lui et celui ci retomba dans un sommeil paisible.

- Je lui chanté toujours cette chanson quand il faisait des cauchemars, disait-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche, comment a t'on pu lui faire autant de mal ? Il était si gentil, si innocent !

Elle regarda son fils et passa un linge froid sur son front.

- Tout va bien se passer, mon chéri, Maman est là et veille sur toi. Plus personne ne te fera de mal!

Voilà pour ce chapitre qui a tardé à venir, désolée. Alors voilà la première confrontation avec la famille, mais que se passera t'il quand Ron sera vraiment réveillé ? Que se passera t'il avec Harry et les autres ? Que lui est-il vraiment arrivé durant ces quatre années ? Qui sont ces monstres qui lui ont fait tant de mal ? Et Rogue brisera t'il sa carapace ? Trouvera t'il enfin le bonheur ? La suite dans pas longtemps.

Ah petite chose, je fais actuellement un sondage (voir mon profil) pour savoir quelles seront les deux prochaines fictions que je publierais sur le site. Je vous ai mis les résumés, vous avez juste à choisir. Si vous pouviez y faire un petit tour pour voter, ça ne vous prendra pas plus de cinq minutes.

A bientôt

Mévanoui


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde. Oui, je sais que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas poster de chapitre pour cette fic. Je suis désolée, mais promis j'essayerais de vous mettre la suite bientôt. Merci aux reviewers et à ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre jusque là. ^^

**Disclaimer:** tout est à J.K Rowling

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 6**

Malgré le fait que le jeune garçon demeura inconscient pendant plusieurs jours, son état de santé ne cessa de s'améliorer grâce au nombreux soins que lui procurait le docteur Thomas, qui avait obtenu de ses supérieurs l'autorisation de s'occuper de lui de manière exclusive. Les parents Weasley rendaient visite à leur plus jeune fils constamment, au grand dam du professeur Rogue qui voyait sa petite maison jusqu'alors tranquille sans dessus dessous.

Le rouquin finit par ouvrir les yeux un beau matin quelques jours après son arrivée dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. Son premier reflexe fut d'hurler voyant tant de monde autour de lui. Rogue le maintenu fermement sur le lit pour tenter de le calmer, mais celui se débattu férocement et le professeur de potion n'eut d'autre choix que de le gifler. L'effet fut immédiat. Le garçon se replia sur lui même, les larmes aux yeux et cessa de crier.

- Personne ne va vous faire de mal, M Weasley !

- Vous venez de gifler mon fils !

- Il était hystérique, se justifia t'il

- Comment vous pouvez levez la main sur lui après tout ce qu'il a vécut ?

- Il fallait le calmer !

- Il y avait d'autre façon…

Le jeune roux se boucha les oreilles. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre les gens se disputer. En général, ça finissait toujours mal pour lui.

- Ca suffit, cria Molly, vous avez vu dans quel état vous le mettez ?

Arthur et Rogue se retournèrent et oublièrent leur querelle en voyant le rouquin si apeuré.

- Oh mon bébé, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, disait Molly d'une voix douce pour tenter de le rassurer, ils ne crient plus, tu vois ? Il ne faut pas que tu ais peur !

- Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en prie, marmonna t'il entre deux sanglots

- Ron, c'est nous, on ne te fera jamais rien, on t'aime !

Le garçon sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de sa mère se poser sur son épaule.

- Non !!! sanglotait-il

- Chut, calme toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal !

- Non, pitié !

La panique saisit le roux au fur et à mesure que la vieille femme s'approchait de lui. Elle était à moins de cinq centimètres de lui quand il commença à s'affoler. Il la repoussa si violement qu'elle en tomba du lit. Arthur se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Le garçon, lui, avait quitté le lit et cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir de la pièce, mais quand il vit qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire, il se laissa glisser contre un mur, se résignant. Il allait sûrement être puni pour ce qu'il venait de faire, se disait-il. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que ça se ferait vite. Mais il constata au bout de plusieurs minutes que rien ne se passait. L'attente d'un éventuel châtiment était une véritable torture aux yeux de rouquin. Finalement Rogue s'approcha de lui et Ron baissa la tête en guise de soumission.

- Retournez vous coucher, vous n'êtes pas suffisamment en forme pour vous permettre de quitter le lit !

Le roux regarda le professeur. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'allait rien lui arriver ? Il n'allait pas être battu ? Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, qu'il devait être puni. Les autres l'auraient fait. Il se leva et retourna sur le lit. C'est alors qu'un autre sentiment s'empara de lui, une terreur qu'il était incapable de contrôler. Allait-il lui faire la même chose que tous ses hommes ?

- Pitié, pitié, ne faites pas ça !

- Je ne vais rien vous faire, M Weasley, vous êtes en sécurité ici, je vous le promets, personne ne vous touchera, d'accord ?

Ron acquiesça. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait confiance en cet homme. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il l'avait sauvé. Il lui avait ouvert sa porte alors que beaucoup d'autres étaient restés closes. Il n'avait que des vagues souvenirs de sa période à Poudlard, il se rappelait de la pierre philosophale, comment il l'avait soupçonné à tort durant l'année scolaire. Il était en fait quelqu'un de bien, même si son apparence et sa froideur poussaient les gens à croire le contraire.

- Ah, il est enfin réveillé, disait le médicomage en pénétrant dans la pièce, vous pouvez me laisser avec lui quelques instants, je vais l'examiner.

-Bien sûr docteur ! disait Molly en quittant la chambre

Arthur suivit sa femme dans le salon. Rogue se leva et allait partir quand à sa grande surprise, le jeune garçon l'attrapa par le poignet. Ses yeux le suppliaient de rester, il acquiesça et retourna s'asseoir prés de lui.

- Merlin, disait la vieille femme visiblement secouée

- Ne t'en fais pas Molly, ça va s'arranger. Il a vécut des choses difficiles, il lui faut du temps.

-Il ne veut pas que je le touche, Arthur, j'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour un de mes enfants me regarderait de cette façon !

- Calme toi, calme toi. Le plus important c'est qu'il aille mieux

- Je voudrais tuer ceux qui lui ont fait ça. C'était un gentil garçon, il ne méritait pas ça !

- Personne ne mérite de vivre une telle chose, mais nous allons tout faire pour qu'il se sente bien et qu'il retrouve une vie normale !

-Oui !

Le médicomage quitta la chambre avec un grand sourire.

- Bonne nouvelle, M et Mme Weasley, votre fils pourra rentrer chez vous dès demain !

- Merci beaucoup docteur ! disait Molly qui avait retrouvé le sourire

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comment va se passer les retrouvailles entre Ron et le reste de la famille et de ses amis; Qu'est ce qui lui ait arrivé? La suite au prochain numéro. Reviewez mes amis, ça ne fait pas de mal. ^^

Mev


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis vraiment contente si cette version vous plait plus que l'autre. Merci beaucoup aux reviewers et let's go pour ce chapitre.

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 7**

Le professeur Rogue se tenait devant la porte du Terrier en compagnie du jeune rouquin. Il allait frapper quand il se rendit compte que le garçon tremblait comme une feuille, fixant la petite forêt qui bordait la maison. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et il était plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, M Weasley ?s'inquiéta t'il

**Flash Back**

Il faisait froid ce soir là. La neige fraichement tombée recouvrait l'ensemble du jardin. Les enfants avaient décidé de sortir jouer au quidditch afin de ne pas déranger Molly qui s'affairait en cuisine. Le repas de Noel était toujours une source de stress constante pour la vieille femme qui tenait à ce que tout soit parfait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que la famille était réunie au grand complet. De plus cette année, les Weasley accueillaient deux invités, puisqu'Harry et Hermione, les deux amis de Ron avaient été conviés. Vraiment tout devait être parfait. En bonne mère, Molly s'assurait de temps en temps, en regardant par la fenêtre, que ses enfants étaient bien en sécurité. De les savoir de si bonne humeur et de les entendre rire tous ensemble la rendait particulièrement heureuse. Sa famille était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde, et pour rien au monde elle n'échangerait ce qu'elle avait. S'occuper de chacun d'entre eux n'était pas une corvée loin de là, c'était sa raison de vivre. Le bonheur des siens était ce qui la motivait le plus dans la vie.

Le jeu durait depuis plus d'une heure et l'équipe d'Harry battait celle de Ron à plat de couture. Fred frappa dans le souaffle tellement fort que celui ci disparut dans le petit bois.

- Tu abuses, il va falloir aller le chercher maintenant, cria George

- Vas y toi !

- C'est bon, je me dévoue, disait Ron en descendant de son balai, continuez à jouer, je reviens !

- Tu es sur ? demanda Harry

- Oui, oui, je me dépêche !

Le rouquin courut jusqu'à l'orée du bois et y pénétra sans la moindre hésitation. Il y venait souvent quand il était plus jeune, il y avait même battit une cabane avec son père quelques années auparavant. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la forêt, il entendit des voix. Des hommes se disputaient violement. Il distingua très vite un autre son : des pleurs. Le cœur battant, il continua d'avancer et tomba nez à nez sur un groupe de personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu et observa la scène de loin. Il vit une jeune fille de son âge en sang et en larmes, à genoux, les supplier de ne pas lui faire de mal mais l'un d'eux, un brun lui lança le sort de la mort. Apeuré, il recula de quelques pas et marcha sur une vieille branche sèche qui craqua sous son poids. Les silhouettes se tournèrent vers lui. Deux hommes se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Ron n'eut le temps de parcourir que quelques mètres quand l'un d'entre eux l'attrapa et le maintint fermement. Il plaça sa grosse main sur la bouche du rouquin pour l'empêcher de crier et le ramena jusqu'à une troisième personne. Le jeune garçon se débattit mais l'homme qui le tenait était bien trop fort pour lui. Le gryffondor était mort de peur. S'ils avaient pu tuer une jeune fille de sang froid, qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

L'homme qui était penché sur le cadavre se releva et observa le garçon sous toutes les coutures. Un corps jeune et ferme, une peau pâle parsemée de tâches de rousseur, des yeux d'un bleu intense et des cheveux de feu. Tout ceci sembla créer de l'intérêt chez lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait de lui patron ? On le tue ?

- Non, j'ai une bien meilleur idée, regarde le, un spécimen parfait. Nous n'avons eu que très peu de rouquins jusqu'à présent et les stocks ont besoin d'être rafraîchit, on l'emmène avec nous !

- Mais…

- On l'emmène ! ordonnait-il, Hans, Bert prenez le corps de cette petite idiote et faîtes disparaître toutes traces de notre passage.

- Ok patron !

Molly appela ses enfants. Le diner était prêt. Il était l'heure de rentrer.

- Ou est Ron ? demanda t'elle inquiète

- Dans les bois, il est parti chercher la balle !

- Il est parti seul ?

- Bah oui !

- Allez le chercher tout de suite, criait-elle prise d'un mauvais présentiment

Les Weasley pénétrèrent dans le bois. Ils eurent beau hurler son prénom à tout va, faire le tour de la forêt plusieurs fois, ils ne retrouvèrent jamais le rouquin.

**Fin du Flash Back**

- Non, criait-il, ils vont venir me chercher, ils savent, ils vont venir me tuer, non !

Il essaya de s'enfuir mais Rogue le rattrapa par le poignet. Ron essaya de se dégager de son emprise mais il n'en avait pas la force.

- Ils vont venir, hurlait-il comme un hystérique, ils vont venir et ils me prendront comme avant

- Du calme M Weasley !

- Non, lâchez moi, lâchez moi, non !

Voilà pour ce chapitre. On en apprend déjà un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé presque cinq ans plus tôt. Qui sont ces hommes ? Qu'a vécut le jeune roux ? Bah vous le saurez très vite. Biz

Mev


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde, je suis bien heureuse de vous retrouver après ces quelques jours d'angoisse « vais-je pouvoir publier ? », de colère « mais pourquoi ça marche pas ? » et enfin de grand bonheur « Nyappy, ça fonctionne ». ^^

**Attention maltraitance sur enfant dans ce chapitre, si vous ne le supportez pas, ne lisez pas**

Merci aux reviewers : **Kageroprincesse, Midwintertears et Real or Not.**

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 8**

Rogue était parvenu à calmer le jeune garçon, à force de paroles réconfortantes et de promesses. Les deux hommes se tenaient maintenant face aux Weasley au grand complet. Mais le rouquin n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Son regard fuyant, sa respiration rapide, ses mains qui devenaient moites étaient les premiers signes de l'arrivée imminente d'une crise d'angoisse.

**Flash Back**

Deux hommes maintenaient le rouquin si fermement que ses bras, engourdis, le faisaient souffrir de martyr. Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de grange ou d'autres enfants étaient enfermés dans des cages, parqués comme des animaux. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une cellule vide. Au sol, il n'y avait qu'un petit tas de paille et une vieille couverture marron sale et toute déchirée.

- Voilà ta nouvelle maison, petit !

- Non, pitié, ramenez moi chez mes parents, je ne dirais rien, je vous le promets !

L'homme ouvrit le loquet avec sa baguette et jeta le jeune garçon à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le roux s'agrippa à la grille et, en larmes et mort de peur, supplia ses deux ravisseurs de le laisser partir.

- Tait toi ! Cria l'un d'entre eux en s'approchant de la cage d'un air menaçant

- Monsieur, s'il vous plait !

- Endoloris !

Le gryffondor frappé en pleine poitrine par ce sort s'effondra de douleur sur le sol avant de perdre conscience. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que tout ne devienne noir fut les rires des ravisseurs qui quittaient la grange. Quand Ron ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il constata qu'il était toujours dans sa cage. Il avait tant espéré se réveiller dans son lit bien douillet au Terrier, que tout ça ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar mais il fut bien vite ramené à la réalité quand il entendit les cliquetis de la serrure. Il se tourna et vit un homme s'approcher de lui. Il était plutôt petit et grassouillet. Ses cheveux gris étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval. Son visage ravagé par les rides affichait un petit air satisfait. Il portait un long manteau blanc, orné de boutons noirs et au vu de l'immense respect que lui témoignaient les différentes personnes présentes, le roux jugea que ce devait être lui leur véritable chef.

- Oui, oui, c'est un très beau spécimen, félicitation M Smith !

- Nous le gardons, Monsieur ?

L'homme tendit sa main pour tenter de caresser la joue du jeune garçon, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et le poussa si fort qu'il tomba. Il sortit en courant de sa cage mais l'un des malabars le rattrapa rapidement. Sa tentative de fuite avait échoué.

- Non, non, hurlait le garçon en se débattant, lâchez moi !

- Punissez-le ! ordonnait le vieil homme en se relevant et en époussetant sa veste de toute la poussière qui avait pu s'y agripper

L'homme qui le tenait força le jeune roux à s'agenouiller. Avec la lame de son couteau, il déchira son t-shirt de façon à ce que le dos du garçon soit à l'air.

- 50 coups de fouet devraient suffire !

- Non, je vous en supplie !

Mais les supplications du rouquin n'eurent aucun effet et il s'en rendit bien compte quand il sentit les premières flagellations. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir ses cris et ses pleurs. Quand les coups cessèrent enfin, sa peau était à vif, de larges plaies s'étaient formées et des bleus commençaient à apparaître un peu partout

- J'espère que tu as bien compris la leçon, le chien, si tu es gentil, je te récompense, si tu es méchant, je te punis. Bien, marquez-le et ensuite remettez-le dans sa cage ! ordonnait l'homme avant de quitter la grange

On le releva et on l'approcha du poêle près de la porte. L'homme qui se faisait appelé Smith sortit un tison, rougit par le feu.

- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? demanda t'il terrorisé

- Tiens-le !

- Non, non, non !

Il hurla de douleur quand le morceau de fer brulant toucha sa hanche. L'homme appuya un peu plus afin d'être sûr que le motif imprègne la chair du garçon. Il plaça ensuite une compresse mouillée sur la brulure qu'il maintenu quelques secondes avant de le jeter de nouveau dans sa cage. Ron pleurait, replié sur lui-même souffrant de martyr, jamais on ne l'avait aussi mal traité et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui avait fait tant de mal. Il ne connaissait pas ces hommes, il n'avait rien fait à personne. Son seul tort fut de s'être porté volontaire pour aller chercher le souaffle et d'avoir été témoin d'une scène atroce. Il sursauta quand il entendit une petite voix lui parler.

- Tu vas voir, ça va vite passer ! tentait-elle de le rassurer

Il releva la tête et aperçu un jeune garçon un peu plus âgé que lui dans l'enclos à coté du sien. Il était brun, le teint très pâle, le visage creusé par la faim mais il lui souriait gentiment.

- Je m'appelle Nathan !

- Ron, murmurait-il

- Tiens

Il tendit sa main vers le roux et lui donna un petit carré blanc.

- C'est du sucre, parfois quand tu es sage, il t'en donne un morceau, celui là, c'est le mien mais je te l'offre !

Ron rampa tant bien que mal vers le jeune brun et prit le cadeau du garçon.

- Merci !

Le jeune captif lui sourit.

- Mon père travaille au ministère, il me cherchera, et il nous libérera d'ici ! lui assurait le gryffondor

- …

- Tu verras, mes parents viendront nous sauver, j'en suis sûr !

**Fin du Flash Back**

Il était face à sa famille presque cinq ans après sa disparition.

- Ron !

Sa mère s'approcha de lui, mais le roux la gifla avant de se refugier derrière le professeur Rogue. Tout le monde fut particulièrement surpris de le voir faire preuve de violence envers sa mère.

- Ils m'ont abandonné, criait-il comme pour se justifier, ils ne sont jamais venus me chercher, je les ai attendus mais ils ne sont jamais venus. Je ne veux pas rester ici, ils m'ont abandonné, je les déteste, je les déteste, je les… !

Rogue eut juste le temps de rattraper le garçon qui venait de perdre connaissance avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Pauvre Ronron quand même. Qui sont ces hommes ? Quels châtiments l'attendent encore ? Comment s'intégrera t'il dans sa famille ? Et Rogue brisera t'il sa coquille pour aider ce jeune garçon ? La suite très vite.

Biz

Mev


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut,**

**Vous vous attentiez sûrement à un chapitre mais ça n'en sera pas un. Vous avez du remarquer, enfin pour ceux qui me suivent, que je ne suis plus très active ces derniers temps. La vérité, c'est qu'en ce moment, je ne vais vraiment pas bien. On peut même dire que j'ai touché le fond et que malgré ça je continu de m'enfoncer. Je n'arrive plus à rien, pas même à écrire, pourtant ce n'est pas les idées qui me manquent. Je vais pas vous raconter ma vie parce qu'elle n'est pas intéressante. Le but de ce message est simplement de vous dire, que j'ai besoin d'une pause. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, des semaines, des mois, ou peut-être que tout simplement je ne reviendrais jamais.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui me lisent, qui laissent de très gentilles reviews, et qui attendent la suite de mes fics mais là vraiment je n'en peux plus.**

**Prenez soin de vous et surtout pardonnez moi**

**Mev**


End file.
